Vogel Im Käfig
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Kita berada di tempat yang sama—namun kau jauh, jauh sekali. Aku melihatmu, ya, hanya punggungmu yang kecil, bayang-bayangmu, dan dirimu yang palsu.—Ymir x Christa.


**rating.** T  
**genre.** Drama  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
**summary.** Kita berada di tempat yang sama—namun kau jauh, jauh sekali. Aku melihatmu, ya, hanya punggungmu yang kecil, bayang-bayangmu, dan dirimu yang palsu.—Ymir x Christa.  
**author notes. **Oke, satu fanfic lagi buat meramaikan Yumikuri #plak Sedikit terinspirasi dari beberapa penggal kutipan sederhana, juga review OST SnK bagian DOA yang kebetulan dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi yang melantunkan Release My Soul—yah mungkin penggemar Guilty Crown tahu xD  
**warnings.** Fluffy-angst dan shoujo-ai

x x x

Memikirkan sesuatu—adalah kebiasaan wanita muda dengan postur tinggi itu, walau mungkin tidak ada yang berpikir kalau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia adalah penyendiri, yah, mungkin sebanding dengan Annie Leonhardt—atau mungkin bisa lebih. Mulutnya yang tajam membuatnya dibenci, terutama perilakunya yang berantakan dan pemalas.

Ia melakukan semua hal di atas karena ia berpikir. Ia selalu menebak-nebak orang sebelum berinteraksi dengan mereka secara langsung. Ia hanya berperilaku sesuai apa yang terpatri dari yang lain, juga berkata apa adanya tentang orang lain. Ia memperhatikan, mengeksplorasi dan bertindak—ia menyukai hal tersebut, entah kenapa.

Banyak orang yang ia temui selama perjalanannya hingga sekarang ia menjadi seorang militer. Ia hidup dengan menanggung banyak peristiwa yang bahkan tidak bisa tersebutkan—kertas buku bisa saja habis bila ia berceloteh tentang orang di sekitarnya. Menganggap manusia seperti buku yang dengan mudah ia buka dan robek sampulnya.

Misal, Mikasa Ackerman yang perasaannya bergantung pada Eren Jaeger; Armin Arlert yang canggung namun mempunyai keteguhan hati yang luar biasa; Eren Jaeger si sosok yang selalu 'membakar api' karena masa lalunya; Sasha Brauss yang menyembunyikan dialek aslinya; Jean Kirstein yang terlihat bermain-main namun selalu merasa bersalah—ya, banyak lagi—

Namun, satu hal yang membuatnya terhenyak—sebuah cermin yang merefleksikan masa lalunya—juga sebuah kaca yang rapuh.

_Christa Lenz._

* * *

**[Vogel Im Käfig]**

2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Awalnya ia hanya mendekati Christa sekedar ingin tahu—apakah ia benar orang yang dicarinya—alias sebatas menjawab penasarannya. Christa hanyalah segelintir dari mereka—orang-orang yang belum pernah merasakan kengerian Titan, itu anggapan Ymir pertama kali melihat sosoknya yang lemah.

_Mengapa ia menolong orang lain?_—sesuatu yang muncul di benaknya pertama kali ketika ia mendapati Christa menyelamatkan Sasha.

_Sosoknya terlalu kecil untuk berada di sini. Ia terlalu lemah.—_hal kedua yang bisa ia simpulkan melihat gerak-gerik Christa di lapangan.

Lincah memang—bisa Ymir puji diri gadis kecil itu—ketika melihat piawainya memainkan 3DMG.

Awalnya ia berkenalan dengan Christa sebatas hanya teman—sebatas orang yang berada di sampingnya sebagai 'teman', individu yang ingin membuka tabir penasarannya sendiri dengan berkedok teman di sebelah Christa Lenz. Namun perlahan dirinya ditarik menuju sisi lain—

Ia membaca buku berjudul '_Christa Lenz'_ hari ini, dengan _cover_ seorang gadis yang terlihat kecil dan lemah di dunianya sendiri. Bagian pertama melukiskan kebaikan dirinya terhadap orang di sekitarnya, kemauan ia untuk menolong dan menghargai siapapun di sekelilingnya. Tak sengaja ia robek bagain pertama yang belum selesai ia baca untuk menemukan bagian kedua, _chapter_ yang tertutup oleh bagian pertama—kenyataan bahwa ia melakukan hal tersebut semata agar _tidak dibenci oleh orang lain, agar terlihat baik, agar—_

"_Christa, sampai kapan kau terus akan bersembunyi di topeng itu?"_

_Ingin rasanya ia berkata demikian,_

Christa—ia melihat Christa sekarang bagai cermin dirinya. Christa mengenal Ymir yang selalu kasar dan _to the point_ pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Christa selalu akan berwajah cemberut, marah, ketika ia berbuat sesuatu yang salah. Christa—subjeknya—buku itu sangatlah manis menurutnya.

(_Tunggu—Ymir. Bukankah kau kemari untuk menegaskan sesuatu—bukan untuk jatuh hati kepadanya?_)

Ymir pernah mengalami hal serupa—berlaku baik, namun hanya untuk dimanfaatkan. Melihat Christa, melihat sosok kecil itu menanggung beban berat sendirian, tidak mengikuti kata hatinya dan terus-menerus melakukan sesuatu yang 'baik' di mata orang lain tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya sendiri—

(_Membuat hatinya sakit_. _Membuatnya marah. Membuatnya kalap._)

Semakin lama membaca buku tersebut, Ymir pun bertanya-tanya—apa tujuan dirinya berada di sini, di tempat ini, di samping gadis kecil bersurai pirang itu.

_(Melindunginya—atau—melukainya?)_

"Ymir, jangan bengong."

Sudah berapa lama ia melihat langit malam yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu? Bahkan salju sekalipun tidak turun.

"Hn, kenapa, Christa?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?"

"Tidak ada yang penting."

"Kau bohong."

"Darimana kau tahu?" ia terkekeh.

"Aku sudah hafal, kau seringkali berbohong. Kau memikirkan apa sih?"

"…Jauh."

"Apa yang jauh?"

Ymir tersenyum, miris. Tidak berkata apapun pada gadis itu. _"Dirimu_."

* * *

**[Fin.]**


End file.
